A Week Full of Drama?
by RainbowAi
Summary: Akibat nilai Miku dkk yang hancur, Kiyoteru-sensei menyuruh mereka untuk meningkatkan nilai mereka dengan cara mementaskan 6 judul drama yang berbeda dalam waktu 7 hari! Tanpa naskah dan latihan yang jelas, berhasilkah mereka mementaskan 6 drama itu sekaligus dalam seminggu? /CHAP 2 UPDATED! Day one; Story of Evil!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid punyanya Yamaha dan beberapa perusahaan yang ada sangkutannya yang malas author sebutin, bukan punya saya! #Diblender**

**Warning: Garing kriuk, gajeness, alur kemana-mana, missed typo(s), dan sebagainya.**

**Fic humor di fandom Vocaloid pertama saya, enjoy! X'D**

* * *

Suasana di kelas 2-4 Voca Senior High School agak berbeda hari ini. Biasanya, kelas tersebut adalah kelas paling ramai, paling heboh, paling berisik, paling ambigu, paling ganas, dan paling-paling/apaini.

Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini, Jum'at, kedua puluh penghuni kelas 2-4 justru bersikap kalem, diam, dan tak berulah apa-apa.

Tengoklah pengakuan beberapa anak kelas lain mengenai tingkah penghuni 2-4 berikut ini;

"Biasanya beberapa anak di kelas 2-4 ada yang membawa bazooka, golok, celurit, cangkul, _roadroller_, dan beberapa cairan dalam tabung kimia yang mencurigakan. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini aku tak melihat barang-barang tersebut dibawa oleh satupun anak kelas 2-4,"—Kanon dan Anon, si kembar dari kelas 2-1.

"Setiap jam, pasti ada saja jendela kelas 2-4 yang rusak dan harus diganti. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini belum ada jendela yang rusak dengan malangnya! Ditambah, kelas 2-4 yang biasanya jendelanya terbuka lebar, kali ini justru tertutup rapat dengan gorden. Ada yang aneh!"—Aoki Lapis, si mungil dari kelas 2-2.

"Tiap hari, gue pasti kena siram cairan kimia yang mencurigakan dari sosok misterius berambut ijo dengan kacamata oranye. Kadang badan gue jadi bengkak tiba-tiba, rambut gue muncul _ahoge-_nya, dan sebagainya. Kadang malah gue jadi gak _pettan._Tapi kali ini enggak. Hari ini, gue gak kena lempar cairan apa-apa. Aneh, lho!"—Yowane Hakuo, si tukang mabuk dari kelas 2-5.

Nah, sudah baca kan, pengakuan jujur anak kelas lain?

Mari kita coba tengok keadaan penghuni kelas 2-4 sekarang…

* * *

…Ternyata kenyataannya cukup berbeda dengan pengamatan anak kelas lain, saudara-saudara.

"RIN! LEN! JANGAN MAIN _ROADROLLER _DIKELAS!"

"GAKUPO BEGO! JANGAN BIKIN DEMO MASAK DI SINI! INI BUKAN DAPUR!"

"AWAS MIKIIII!"

"HUWAAA! KENAPA LU NGELEMPAR GUE PAKE RUNTUHAN DINDING MARIA, PIKO!?"

"OLIVER! MUKA LU TERLALU _SHOTA_! NGALANGIN PEMANDANGAN AJA! MINGGIR LU, JANGAN BERSINAR DI PAPAN TULIS!"

"LAH!? MUKA GUE EMANG BEGINI! MAU DIAPAIN LAGI!?"

"MEIKO! BIBIR LU KEGEDEAN, NYEPAM! JANGAN JADI SPAM WOI!"

"BIBIR LU OPLAS DIMANA, MEI? KOK KAYAK KESET _WELCOME _DI RUMAH GUE?"

"KUVRET, BIBIR GUE ALAMI BEGINI! SIALAN! INI BIBIR _MADE IN MY HOUSE, _TAU!"

"EH TIMUN-TIMUNAN, KENTANG-KENTANGAN, WORTEL-WORTELAN, SAMA _CHILI-CHILI_-AN JANGAN DI DEPAN SITU!"

"LU KIRA KITA LALAPAN!? KENAPA GAK ADA KOBIS SEKALIAN!"

"YUUMA! LU KAN KETUA KELAS, GUE BOLEH NANYA GAK?"

"…ENGGAK, ENGGAK! GAK BOLEH!"

"GUE BELOM NANYA WOI!"

"YUUMA, PACARAN DI KELAS BOLEH ENGGAK?!"

"MIKU, KAITO, RIN, LEN, JANGAN _FOURSOME _DI POJOKAN SANA!"

"KITA LAGI KERJA KELOMPOK, BUKANNYA _FOURSOME,_ BAKA-MAYU!"

"…ADA YANG MANGGIL GUE BAKA?"

Setelah satu kalimat tanya yang singkat namun menyeramkan di atas, semua siswa kelas 2-4—kecuali Mayu—kompak menyingkir dari meja Mayu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi medan perang.

Melihat aura Mayu yang sudah menjadi sangat gelap, anak kelas 2-4 lain segera menyiapkan senjata andalan masing-masing.

Gumi buru-buru mengeluarkan koleksi antik cairan mencurigakan di tabung-tabung kimianya, Kaito segera men_-summon _naga ind*siar, Gakupo langsung menjadi terong-terongan, Meiko mendadak menjadi _chili-chili_an, Rin dan Len menyalakan _roadroller-_nya, Miku men-_summon _pasukan Hachune Miku-nya, dan sebagainya.

Dan Piko malah memanfaatkan kesempatan saat teman-temannya sedang tegang dengan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Miki.

"HOI _SHOTA! _IKUT GUE! JANGAN PACARAN MULU! MODUS LU YE!"

Lui menyeret Piko menjauh dari Miki, dan membawa si _shota _beruban dengan ekor _USB _tersebut ke tengah-tengah kelas.

Kemudian Oliver, Len, Lui, dan Piko mengangkat sebelah tangannya masing-masing dengan serentak ke atas, seraya berkata…

"_RANGER SHOTA _BERKUMPUL! MARI KITA BERSATU MELAWAN KETIDAK ADILAN DAN KEJAHATAN! KALI INI KITA AKAN BERSATU DAN MELAWAN SI PENJAHAT _YANDERE _MAYU! HAL-HAL YANG MENGENAI PERPINDAHAN KEKUASAAN DAN SEBAGAINYA AKAN DILAKSANAKAN DENGAN CARA SEKSAMA DAN DALAM TEMPO YANG—EH KAMVRETS, SALAH NASKAH!"

Seluruh penghuni kelas kompak _sweatdropped _mendengar kalimat terakhir para _shota rangers. _

"Naskahnya…Ini, bukan?" Kaito berjalan menghampiri para _Shota Rangers _dan menyerahkan 2 lembar kertas putih…yang entah isinya apa kepada Len, sang _leader. _

"Makasih, Kaito!" Seru Len penuh semangat. Kaito hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar seruan Len.

"Ehm. Di ulang, ya!" Piko sok-sok berdehem. Lalu mereka berempat kembali mengangkat tangannya ke atas secara serentak dan kompak berteriak…

"KALI INI KITA AKAN BERSATU DAN MELAWAN SI PENJAHAT _YANDERE _MAYU! DAN PERJUANGAN PERGERAKAN BANGSA INDONESIA TELAH SAMPAILAH KEPADA SAAT YANG BERBAHAGIA, DENGAN SELAMAT SENTO—BAKAITO, INI PEMBUKAAN UUD!" Keempat anggota _Shota Rangers _kompak memberi Kaito—yang dengan tak berdosanya sedang asyik makan es krim di pojokan kelas—_death glare _yang enggak menyeramkan sama sekali. _Death glare shota _mana ada yang serem? Hakhakhak! *Ketawa antagonis*

Mayu—yang dahinya sudah penuh oleh perempatan merah kecil tidak alami yang baru saja muncul—berjalan ke depan, menghampiri _Shota Rangers._ Anehnya, gadis berambut keriting itu malah tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

Gakupo bahkan sampai meleleh melihat senyum manis Mayu…Dan Luka—yang cemburu—langsung menghadiahi Gakupo sebuah tonjokan yang tak kalah manis di muka si terong-terongan.

Kelas menjadi hening seketika saat adegan Mayu berjalan dengan (sok) _slow motion _ke arah _Shota Rangers. _

Tapi IA—yang indigo—melihat aura Mayu yang sangat mendung. Takut 'Gunung Api Mayu' akan meledak tiba-tiba, IA buru-buru bersembunyi di bawah meja paling pojok di kelas, seraya memberi sinyal siaga dua kepada Miku, Rin, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Mizki, Miki, dan Yuuma.

Sayang sekali Meiko, Gumi, Teto, Yohio, Ted, dan Nero yang duduk di barisan depan tak melihat sinyal dari IA.

Yah, sebelum Mayu sempat meledak, untungnya Miku dan teman-temannya yang melihat sinyal dari IA sudah berlindung di bawah meja.

3…

2….

1…!

_#Insert 'Gunung Kelud meledak' sound here#_

"LU PADA KELAMAAN! PIDATO APA MAU GAYA-GAYAAN!?"

_#BGM: Suara piring pecah#_

"MAAFKAN HAMBA, MAYU! KAMI MASIH MAU HIDUP! QAQ"

Syukurlah Tuhan masih menyayangi keempat mahluk berdosa _Shota Rangers _tersebut. Tepat sebelum Mayu menebaskan kapaknya, pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka. Sesosok pria dewasa berkacamata sudah berdiri di sana.

"Ya ampun… Kalian ini abis ngapain, sih!? Ini kelas apa dinding Maria!?" Pekik sosok—yang diketahui adalah guru—tersebut.

Mayu, dan para anggota _Shota Rangers _langsung bubar tertib ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Yah, Kiyoteru-_sensei…_Kok masuk, sih?" Keluh Ted.

"_Sensei, _dipanggil kepala sekolah, noh!"

"_Sensei, _gak ada ujian praktek? Kok gak disuruh ngawasin ujian praktek anak kelas 3?"

"_Sensei, _rumahnya gak tenggelem?"

Dan berbagai komentar lain yang bermaksud mengusir guru tersebut pun terus meluncur dari penghuni kelas 2-4 yang kurang dihajar…Eh maksud saya kurang ajar.

"Saya kesini cuma mau ngasih tau tugas kalian selama saya ngawasin ujian praktek kelas 3, kok!" Ucap guru—yang bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru tersebut.

"EH? _SENSEI _NGAWASIN UJIAN PRAKTEK KELAS 3? BERARTI GAK NGAJAR? PELAJARAN KOSONG, DONG? YAAAAAAAAH!"

Err… Para murid 2-4 memang serentak mengucapkan kalimat bernada kecewa tersebut, tapi sebenarnya, kalimat tersebut berlawanan 360 derajat dengan isi hati mereka yang sebenarnya.

Lihat saja Gakupo yang sedang mengekspresikan isi hatinya dengan menari balet di belakang kelas.

"Kalian...sedih karena saya sementara gak bisa ngajar kalian…?" Tanya Kiyoteru, terharu.

"KAGAK," Jawab kedua puluh penghuni kelas 2-4 dengan kompak, singkat, padat, lugas, aktual, terpercaya, jelas, sekaligus JLEB bagi hati sang Kiyoteru nan malang.

"Kalian ini -_-"

"Memang ada tugas apa, _sensei_?" Tanya Miku seraya mengacungkan jarinya. Semua perhatian penghuni 2-4 langsung tertuju kepadanya. Pikiran mereka semua saat melihat Miku bertanya seperti itu sama, yaitu…

'_Ini pecinta _negi _lagi kesurupan apa, ya? Atau salah makan? Atau kepalanya abis kepentok? Tumben dia serius nanyain tugas!'_

"Ah, itu… Jadi, kalian tahu kan, nilai kalian semua gak ada yang lulus KKM, kecuali Megurine Luka dan Yohioloid?"

Penghuni 2-4 mengangguk-angguk.

"Nah, sementara itu, ujian kenaikan kelas sebentar lagi datang!"

"APPPPAAAH!?"

"Rin lebay masa =_="

"Ehem," Kiyoteru berdehem sejenak. "Untuk memperbaiki nilai-nilai kalian yang hancur, dalam seminggu ke depan, kalian harus mementaskan 6 drama sekaligus!"

Seluruh anak kelas 2-4—tidak terkecuali—diserang cengo massal.

"HAH!? DALAM SEMINGGU HARUS MENTASIN 6 DRAMA SEKALIGUS!?"

Kiyoteru tersenyum lebar. "Iya! Jadi kalian improvisasi atau tanpa naskah pun silahkan, asal harus mentasin 6 judul drama yang berbeda!"

"HUWA MAYU, MASUKIN KAPAK LU! BIAR BAGAIMANA PUN, DIA GURU KITA!"

"…Gue bisa stress nerima tugas gila dari Kiyoteru-_sensei…_" Mayu menatap Kiyoteru dengan pandangan membunuh. Yang ditatap merinding seketika.

"O-Oke lah kalau begitu, segitu saja, sekian dan…Silahkan melanjutkan perang kaliaaaan!"

Brak!

Pintu kelas dengan tidak elitnya dibanting oleh Kiyoteru.

Yang terjadi setelah Kiyoteru pergi adalah…

"TALI MANA TALI? TALI TAMBAAAANG!"

"GYAAAA YOHIO! JANGAN BUNUH DIRI! GUE TAU LU JELEK, TAPI GAK USAH SEGITUNYA!"

"NJIR, GUE GANTENG TAU!"'

"RIN, LINDES KIYOTERU PAKE _ROADROLLER_! LEN JUGA, GIH! GUE IKHLAS SEJUTA PERSEN KALO DIA DILINDES, BENERAN!"

"KAITO, BUNUH GUE SEKARANG! TUSUK GUEEEE!"

"MIKU, TIAP HARI GUE JUGA UDAH NUSUK LU, KOK. NUSUK DI HATI, PAKE TJINTAAAAH!"

"AAAA GUE NGE-_FLY!_PEGANGIN, DONG!"

"EEWW JEMBEW! KAITO, MIKU, JANGAN PACARAN DISINIH!"

"MEIKO, GUE ENEG LIAT BIBIR LU! BIBIR LU NYEPAAAAAM!"

"APA HUBUNGANNYA!? TERUS GUE HARUS OPLAS BIAR BIBIR GUE GAK NYEPAM, GITU?"

"MAYUUU! JANGAN TEBAS KEPALA KIYOTERU -_SENSEI! _KASIAN DIAAAA!"

"BESOK SIAPIN PERANGKAP TIKUS YANG BISA NJEPIT ITU DI DEPAN KELAS! KALO KIYOTERU-_SENSEI _DATENG, BIAR KEPERANGKAP SITU!"

"JANGAAAAN! BANJIRIN AJA KELASNYA, BIAR DIA GAK MAU MASUK KELAS! ATAU ENGGAK BAKAR RUMAHNYA!"

"ANYUTIN KIYOTERU-_SENSEI _KE KALI, YOK!"

"BIKIN _HASHTAG _#SEMUASALAHKIYOTERU DI _TWITTER_! NANTI JADI _TRENDING TOPIC WORLD WIDE!_"

"UDAH GUE MAU MENGUNDURKAN DIRI AJA JADI MURIIIID!"

* * *

**Halooo! X'D**

**Ini baru chap 1, makanya jangan heran isinya cuma sedikit X'D**

**Garing humornya, ya? Memang iya TwT)v **

**So… ada yang mau usul drama apa yang harus dimainin para Vocaloid?**

**Kalo bisa, dramanya itu cerita dari lagu-lagu Vocaloid…**

**Author sih udah ada rencana buat ngedramain Alice in Musicland, Alice Human Sacrifice, atau Story of Evil…**

**Ada saran lain?**

**Saran dan reviews kalian ditunggu selaluuu~**

**Sekian dari saya, sampai ketemu di chapter depan!**

**Jaa, jangan kangen! *Tebar cipok basah***

***Ngilang***


	2. Day One Story of Evil

**Ai disini lagiii .w. **

**Gomen ne, update lama! XO Soalnya author sibuk belajar buat UTS, jadinya-/alasan.**

**Ehem. Bales reviews dulu yak~**

**Kurotori Rei: **Halohalohalohalohalo-/stahp

Miku habis nabrak tiang bendera mungkin, jadi agak waras XD/ditabokMiku

Usul anda yang Mystery of The Missing Diamond, sudah ditampung! XD Kalau ReAct sama ACUTE kayaknya masih author pikirin lagi, soalnya aku sengaja nyari drama yang perannya banyak .w.

**Kei-T Masoharu: **Makasih XD Night Series, ditampung! Makasih usulnya~~ *Cipok*/hoi. Silahkan, gak ada yang ngelarang buat fav sama follow kok ^w^ Sankyuu! Ini udah update~

**Uchiha dant57: **Makasih X3 Silahkan!

**AnimCookies: **Kiyoteru kan mengidap penyakit pembawa sial stadium 5/hush. Perangnya kali ini ditunda dulu, para penghuni 2-4 lagi konsen soal drama XD Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review, fav, sama follow :*/emot

**Shiroi no Hikari: **Haihaihaihaihai-/stop

SAYA SENANG ANDA BAHAGIA SOAL PENISTAAN CHARA DALAM SEMINGGU PENUH DRAMA INI X'D/Laludibakarpenghuni2-4

Dark Wood Circus, usul ditampung! X3 Silahkan, gak ada yang ngelarang fav sama follow~ Ini udah update, enjoy~ -w-

**Ichijouin Ai: **INI UDAH UPDATE MBAK/OM/TANTE/PAMAN/MAS X'D Secret Black Vow? Saya pikirin lagi nanti~ Makasih fav-nya!

**Puchan (guest): **Ini udah lanjut~ Ini, di chapter ini, hari pertama drama—dan hari pertama penistaan chara—dimulai!/ditabok/Synchronicity? Author pikirin lagi nanti~

**MargaretzChan: **Makasih udah ngakak, awas bibirnya jadi nyepam kayak Meiko/? XD Aah! Trick and Treat! Usul anda disetujui!/? Makasih sarannya!

**Kagane Mikasa-san05: **Sankyuu :*/emotwoy/Music Wizard of Oz, usul anda ditampung dan mungkin dalam waktu dekat akan disetujui ^w^ Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah fav sama follow!

**Shimazaki Momo: **Jangan salahkan saya kalau anda sakit perut *emot khas/?* Udah kok, nih udah lanjut~

**Nabmiles: **Okeee! Akan saya kurangi! Makasih sarannya! Ini udah lanjut, silahkan menikmati~

**Erin. .9: **Aduh makaseeeeeh! :') Silahkan, gak ada yang ngelarang buat fav~ Trick and Treat? Disetujuiii~

**Uwaaaa, padahal baru prolog udah segini .w. Makasih yang udah bersedia reviews dan gak jadi silent readers! Ai lop yu! :***

**Sekian, sekarang silahkan masuk ke cerita~**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid punyanya Yamaha dan perusahaan-perusahaan lain yang malas saya sebutkan!/didemoYamaha**

**Warning: Chapter ini lebih gaje, missed typo(s), awas bibir anda jadi nyepam kayak Meiko/?, garing, EYD sama sekali gak berlaku, jalan cerita drama disini melenceng dari drama aslinya, dan silahkan berkaca setiap menit untuk memastikan kalau anda belum menjadi terong-terongan, **_**chili-chili**_**an, kentang-kentangan, dan berbagai sayuran lainnya. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**=========================================="**

Genap seminggu berlalu setelah Kiyoteru memberi tugas drama yang cukup membuat membuat seluruh anak kelas 2-4 ingin mengundurkan diri massal menjadi murid.

Seperti yang dapat kalian lihat, keadaan kelas 2-4 saat ini pun mengenaskan seperti biasanya. Hamparan sayur-sayuran (ditambah tuna-tunaan) terbaring memprihatinkan di depan kelas, lantai kelas retak akibat _roadroller_-nya Rin, hampir di semua meja penghuni 2-4 terukir 'prasasti' dan berbagai ukiran (baca: bolong-bolong) efek dari tumpahan ramuan mencurigakan racikan Gumi, dan yang lebih parah, jeruk, es batu, _negi, _tuna, ceri, pisang, terong, dan wortel bertebaran di berbagai sudut kelas 2-4. Dan oh, jangan lupakan bercak merah aneh yang menghiasi lantai.

"WOI GAKUPO! LU KALO LAGI DAPET, PAKE PEMBALUT, NGAPA! INI KELAS KASIAN BANGET, ISINYA BERCAK DARAH SEMUA!"

"Lah, gue cowok! Lagian itu bukan darah, itu cat!"

"Gak, gue gak setuju! Lu itu bencis! Buktiin kalo lu cowok!"

"BUKTIIN GIMANA?! APA GUE PERLU TELANJANG DI DEPAN KELAS?!"

Tepat setelah Gakupo meneriakkan kalimat tersebut, seekor tuna-entah-mati-atau-idup melayang di udara dengan kecepatan cahaya dan mengenai kepala seonggok Kamui Gakupo dengan nistanya. Alhasil, mahluk berkingdom _fungi _tapi berspesies _pithecanthropus_ _terong-terongantus_ tersebut tumbang dari atas meja dan jatuh menimpa Rin.

DIULANG, MENIMPA RIN, SODARA-SODARA!

Len—yang tadinya sedang serius membaca naskah drama yang akan dipentaskan hari ini juga—terbelalak melihat sang _hideyoshi _ungu menimpa _crush_-nya.

Tanpa segan, Len berlari menghampiri Rin dan Gakupo… Diikuti Luka dan Miku, entah kenapa.

"Hoi! Lu udah punya pacar, masa mau pedoin Rin juga!? R18 sama Luka, sonoh!"

"HEH?" Miku menampakkan wajah polosnya. Demi _negi-sama, _gadis berambut _teal_tersebut sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu 'R18'.

"MAKSUD LU APAAN, LEN!? EH BANCI-_MAGURO, _BANGUN LU! SAMPE KAPAN MAU NIMPA RIN!? KASIAN DIA, BADANNYA TAMBAH KAYAK PAPAN PENGGILESAN!"

"Luka jahaaaaat! Jangan nistakan Gakupo cayankmu ini!"

"R18 apaan seh?"

"GAKUPO ALAY!

"Maafkan saya, Luka-hime! Saya gak bermaksud—"

"TERONG, DIEM DAN SUJUD DI DEPAN GUE! JANGAN SAMPE INI TUNA MELAYANG LAGI KE ELU, TERUS NGUBAH BENTUK LU JADI MAHLUKKINGDOM _MONERA!_"

"Maafkan akuuuuu…."

"Gak usah nyanyi! Gue tau suara lu bagus, tapi lu lebih bagus diem!"

"GAKUPO, GUE SUKA SUARA LUUUUU!"

"MAKASIH KAITOOO!"

"…TAPI TAMPANG LU KAGAK!"

"…"

"HOI GUE NANYA DIKACANGIN SEMUA INI! PADA KACANG-KACANGAN SEMUA, YA? R18 APAAN HOI!?"

"Nanti lu tau sendiri kalo udah 18 taun, Mik!"

"Lah taun ini gue 18!"

"Yaudah, lu mau tau sekarang, nih?"

"IYA, YUUMA!"

"Buka buku biologi lu pas kelas 9 dulu, terus cari kata _'kopulasi'!_"

"BUKU BIOLOGI GUE ILAAAANG!"

"Lu gak usah sok polos deh, Mik!"

"Terserahlah!"

"_CHILI-CHILI_AN, BALIK KE KANDANG, SINI! TERONG, KENTANG, WORTEL, KOBIS, _NEGI, _SAMA TIMUN JUGA KESINI, MAU GUE BIKIN SOP!"

"KAGAK MAUUUU!"

"MEI, BIBIR LU NYEPAM! JANGAN TEBAR SPAM DISINIH!"

"LU KAYAKNYA NGEFANS BANGET SAMA BIBIR GUE, DAH! SINI GUE KASIH _FLYING _CIPOK!"

"Idih jembew! Cipok jamban atau knalpot, sana! Ogah gue dapet spam!"

"Sialan!"

"BERISIK SEMUA LU PADA! DIEM KAGAK, LU!?"

_#insert 'kereta tabrakan' sound here#_

BRAK!

Semua mahluk yang sempat berbicara tadi seketika terdiam begitu seorang Mayu yang _loli _tapi _yandere _melempar beberapa benda tajam dari tempat duduknya di belakang sana hingga ke papan tulis.

Lihat saja keadaan papan tulis sekarang. Mengenaskan, memprihatinkan, dan sangat menyayat hati.

Papan tulis yang tadinya putih, suci, dan bersih itu kini ternodai, pemirsa. Ternodai hanya oleh beberapa barang tajam seperti paku, palu, tang, gunting, kapak, dan jarum. Jarum pentul, jarum sulam, jarum jahit, jarum kristik, rader, semua ada. Tinggal pilih/?

Oh, dan… Jangan lupakan, ada Kaito juga tertancap disana. Entah kapan dan bagaimana caranya, mahluk biru yang termasuk dalam spesies _meganthropus bakatus _tersebut menempel dengan mesranya ke papan tulis. Kapak Mayu yang tertancap di syalnya dan menembus hingga ke papan tulis membuatnya tak bisa turun dari papan tulis.

Tepat setelah itu, keheningan di kelas 2-4 terpecahkan oleh gebrakan pintu dari seorang Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Pintu yang malang, saya harap kamu berbahagia dan tenang di alam sana.

"Aduh… Kalian ini ngapain lagi, coba?" Guru yang polos-tapi-bohong tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. Antara takjub dan merinding melihat isi kelas yang diwakilinya tersebut.

"Perang dunia ke-186.432, _sensei!_" Mayu menyeringai lebar, kapak besar khasnya masih digenggamnya erat di tangan kanannya.

Kiyoteru kembali merasakan bulu kakinya berdiri melihat kapak Mayu.

Ah, maaf, salah naskah. Diulang, ya!

Kiyoteru kembali merasakan bulu hidungnya berdiri melihat kapak Mayu.

Err… maksud saya bulu kuduknya.

"S-Saya tak mengerti maksud kalian apa… Tapi ayo, kalian harus segera mementaskan drama pertama kalian di aula. Ayo! Shion-san, segera turun dari situ! Hibiki-san, tolong _re-bonding _rambutmu. Kagami-san, iya, anda, Kagami Rin, tolong segera buang _roadroller-_mu. Hatsune-san, tolong jangan cekik Shion-san dengan syalnya! Sakine-san, kecilkan bibirmu! Kamui-san, pakai pembalutmu! Yohioloid-san, tolong berhenti berkaca, kasian kacanya, takut dengan penampakanmu. IA, tolong berhenti menjadi kuntilanak dengan rambutmu. Oliver, _shota_-mu nyepam! Yang lain, ayo ikut saya ke aula!"

"Eh, sekarang?" Miki beranjak dari bangku dengan malas-malasan seraya menyambar beberapa lembar naskah dramanya—yang sudah tak berbentuk—yang tadinya tergeletak mengenaskan di meja.

"_Sensei,_"

Kiyoteru berhenti tepat di depan pintu mendengar panggilan seseorang. Ia berbalik dan mencari sumber suara.

"Ah, Utatane-san. Ada apa?"

Si _shota _beruban anggota _Shota Rangers _itu menunjuk komputer guru yang terletak di samping meja guru. Komputer tersebut sedang dalam keadaan menyala, entah siapa yang belum mematikannya sehabis memakai komputer tersebut.

"Coba cek _google maps. _Saya mendadak dapat firasat kalau rumah anda terbawa banjir, ngapung, anyut kebawa arus. Terus nabrak semut, dan seketika rumah anda kebalik, hingga akhirnya membentuk suatu gunung bernama 'Gunung Gundukan Rumah Hiyama Kiyoteru'. Tamat."

Yah, mungkin kalian sudah tahu itu hanya akal-akalan tidak logika Piko untuk mengusir gurunya secara halus.

"…"

Kiyoteru diam, tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi entah dia yang terlalu 'cerdas' atau gimana, guru muda itu segera melesat menuju komputer guru…sambil menarik ekor _USB _milik seorang Utatane Piko.

"Ekor _USB _saya mau diapain, _sensei_?"

"Minjem. Buat modem! Sekolah kita kan gak modal kalo soal internet! Ada yang pelit di sekolah ini, sih!"

Anehnya, entah kebetulan atau apa, tepat setelah Kiyoteru mengatakan kalimat tersebut, seorang pria yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang di sebuah ruangan berlabel 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' bersin.

"Jiah, gurunya malah beneran gugling…!" Gerutu Meiko.

"Udah yok, ke aula duluan aja!" Miku tersenyum riang seraya mengomando semua teman sekelasnya untuk mengosongkan kelas ini dan pergi menuju aula. Seluruh penghuni antik 2-4 menurut. Mereka semua langsung mengosongkan kelas dengan bubar-tertib. Sekarang, di kelas hanya tinggal tersisa Kiyoteru, Piko, Kaito, dan…Miku?

"Mik! Jangan tinggalin gue, Mik! Masa lu mau ninggalin gue!?"

Mendengar pekikan si spesies _meganthropus bakatus, _seluruh—dan saya ulang, SELURUH penghuni 2-4 kompak berbalik dan memasuki kelas kembali, entah apa alasannya. Mungkin mereka mau mencoba untuk solid dan tidak meninggalkan temannya? Untuk lebih lengkapnya, silahkan hubungi 14045.

"Lha kok pada balik?"

"Mereka solid Mik, mau nungguin kita!"

"Gue juga gak akan ninggalin elo, kok," Miku tersenyum manis. Samar-samar, muncul rona merah tipis di kedua pipi _chubby-_nya.

"Eh?" Kaito ikutan _blushing _melihat gadis-agak-kurang-waras di depannya tersenyum kepada dirinya.

"Soalnya…" Miku menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek. Ia berjalan mendekati Kaito dan berusaha mencabut kapak Mayu yang menancap di syal ke Kaito.

"Kalo gak ada lu, gak enak," Jawab Miku sekenanya. Ia kembali tersenyum lebar. Setelah kapak tersebut berhasil lepas, Kaito dengan nistanya terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi yang amat tidak elit; nungging.

"Miku… Lu serius? Kalo gak ada gue…gak enak?" Kaito—yang masih nungging—memegangi kaki Miku erat-erat. Miku _sweatdropped. _

"Iya, soalnya nanti gak ada yang bisa gue nistain!" Senyum tanpa dosa kembali menghiasi wajah Miku.

"L-Lu jahat, Mik! Kenapa lu sebegitu kejamnya sama gue…?"

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya geli. Dirinya tahu, sebentar lagi akan ada drama gadungan antara si _aisu _dan _negi. _

"Gue gak kejam sama lu, baKaito! T-Tolong jangan tinggalin gue!" Miku mengambil obat tetes mata dari kantungnya, dan meneteskannya ke kedua manik _teal-_nya.

"Maaf Miku, tapi waktu gue udah hampir abis…" Kaito merubah posisinya dari nungging menjadi berbaring terlentang di lantai. Matanya berkedip-kedip mirip orang kelilipan. Sementara itu, Len dan Rin tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Maaf, Shion Miku-san… Tapi…" Len berlagak seperti dokter. Ia menggeleng pelan, menampilkan ekspresi menyesal, berjongkok, dan menutupi wajah Kaito dengan syalnya. Miku membelalakkan matanya, kemudian memeluk Kaito erat-erat. Terkejut dengan pelukan Miku yang tiba-tiba, Kaito menghembuskan nafas lebih kencang dari hidung juga mulutnya sekaligus sampai syal yang tadinya menutupi wajahnya terbang ke atas/?

"Kalo nafas jangan keras-keras, baka! Pake lagi, nih!" Perempatan merah muncul di dahi Len. Si _leader Shota Rangers _tersebut dengan cekatan mengambil syal Kaito yang melayang di udara dan mengikatkannya ke kepala Kaito.

"Mama! Papa kenapa, ma!?" Rin menjerit histeris seraya memeluk Miku dan mengguncangkan-guncangkan badan Kaito. Miku menggeleng panik.

"Mama gak tau, Rin! Papamu…"

"Maaf, Shion-san… Tapi suami anda sudah… Pergi ke neraka," Jawab Len singkat. Ia merampas obat tetes mata yang tadi sedang dipegang Miku dan memakainya sendiri.

"Buset, kok gue ke neraka!?" Tanya Kaito tiba-tiba, tak terima dengan ucapan Len barusan.

"TIDAAAAAK!" Kali ini Miku yang menjerit histeris. Len segera duduk di samping Rin—yang sedang menangis bohongan/?

"Kamu harus sabar, Rin. Kalau mau menangis…" Len menarik Rin ke pelukannya. "Menangislah disini. Keluarkan semuanya, ya?" Ucap Len lembut. Rona merah jelas terlihat di wajah si _shota. _

Rin malah lebih parah. Seluruh wajahnya berwarna merah gelap. Dia hampir tak bisa dibedakan dengan tomat.

"Uh…Len, ini kan pura-pura?"

"Tapi gue gak mau kalah _sweet _sama KaiMiku, Rin," Len nyengir tak bersalah. Miku dan Kaito kompak _sweatdropped. _

"Kalau gitu," Kaito melepas ikatan syalnya sambil tersenyum kepada Miku. Tanpa peringatan, si pemilik marga Shion yang masih terlentang itu menarik Miku ke pelukannya. Tentu saja si _twintail _kaget.

"Eh!?"

"Jangan mau kalah dari RinLen!" Bisik Kaito tepat di telinga Miku. Miku mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar panas saat ini.

"_CUT! _UDAHAN MESRA-MESRAANNYA! PIKIRIN KAMI YANG JONES, DONG!" Dari belakang, IA meneriaki dua pasangan yang sedang mendrama gadungan di depan kelas.

Tapi itu masih mending. Lihat saja Yuuma yang sudah akan melempari Rin-Len-Miku-Kaito dengan alat-alat kebersihan kelas yang tergeletak malang di belakang.

"Drama yang cukup bagus, Kagami, Kagamine, Shion, dan Hatsune…" Kiyoteru bertepuk tangan dari kursi guru.

"Kalian berempat dapat nilai tambahan!"

Wajah keempat sahabat tersebut langsung berbinar-binar mendengar kalimat sang guru.

"Haaah!? Cuma gara-gara drama asal-asalan begitu, mereka berempat dapat nilai tambahan!?" Protes Mizki tak terima. Miki mengangguk membenarkan.

"Masa begitu!?"

"Lho?" Kiyoteru bangkit dari bangku meja komputer, berjalan ke depan papan tulis, dan terkekeh pelan. Ia mengacungkan buku nilai anak 2-4.

"Kan walau gadungan, yang tadi itu termasuk drama! Udah yuk, kita ke aula!"

Kemudian, guru tersebut dengan tampang tidak berdosanya berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan seisi kelas 2-4 (minus Rin-Len-Kaito-Miku) terserang cengo di tempat.

"Muahaha. Udah ye, gue duluan! Yok, Rin!" Miku tertawa ala antagonis di sinetron-sinetron seraya menggamit lengan si gadis pecinta jeruk dan mengekor Kiyoteru menuju aula.

Len dan Kaito ber-_high five _terlebih dulu, lalu mengikuti Miku dan Rin meninggalkan kelas.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah di kelas…

…Tindakan anarkis.

"Mayu… Gimana kalo kita bikin boneka _voodoo _Kiyoteru-_sensei _rame-rame? Terus, di bakar…"

"Gue bawa bensin, nih…"

Mayu tersenyum mengerikan melihat tampang-tampang anak kelas 2-4. Ada yang melas, ada juga yang memasang tampang 'sini-gue-sate-Kiyoteru'.

Sang gadis _yandere _mengeluarkan pisau—entah imitasi atau bukan—dari kantung roknya dan membuat gerakan menggorok leher Kiyoteru dengan tangannya.

"'_Kay, shall we begin?"_

"Lho, May, itu bukannya piso ibu gue yang biasa dipake buat bikin rujak, ya!?"

Adegan selanjutnya dengan amat sangat terpaksa saya sensor, pemirsa.

================================================================"

Mereka semua sudah ada di aula. Kiyoteru dengan tenang duduk di kursi yang ada di barisan paling depan dengan tenang. Menunggu para pemain drama berganti baju.

_Katanya mereka mau menampilkan drama berjudul _Story of Evil, _ya? Tanpa naskah pula. Apa mereka bisa?_

"Ehem! Mohon perhatiannya!" Tiba-tiba dari balik panggung, muncul seorang laki-laki berambut putih. Tangannya menggenggam beberapa lembar kertas putih—narasi drama.

_Ah, yang jadi narator si Utatane, ya?_

"Drama kami yang berjudul _Story of Evil _sebentar lagi akan dimulai! Selamat menikmati, semua!"

Setelah Piko mengatakan itu, seluruh lampu di aula mati serentak, kecuali lampu yang menyinari panggung. Tirai panggung dibuka, memperlihatkan sesosok wanita berambut _pink _pudar tengah berdiri di sana. Di sampingnya, ada sebuah tempat tidur bayi berwarna biru. Dua orang bayi tengah terlelap di tempat tidur itu.

"_Pada zaman dahulu kala_," Piko memulai narasinya. _"Ada seorang ibu yang belum lama menetaskan—ah, maksud saya melahirkan anaknya. Ia sangat senang karena setelah sekian lama hidup tanpa anak, akhirnya Tuhan memberikannya dua orang anak kembar—satu laki-laki dan satu cowok—Aduh, satu perempuan."_

Piko menoleh ke arah IA dan mengangguk, memberi 'sinyal' bahwa ini bagiannya. IA melihat sinyal Piko dan tersenyum semangat.

"Aduheeee!"

Penonton—yang adalah sebagian anak 2-4 yang tidak ikut drama—kompak _jawdrop _mendengar pekikan IA.

"Senangnya, setelah sekian lama meminta untuk diberikan anak, akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkannya!" Seru IA lagi. Ia mengangkat kedua bayi dari dalam tempat tidur dan menggendongnya dengan tatapan sayang.

Penonton kembali dibuat _jawdrop _saat melihat apa yang ada di tangan IA. Itu… Boneka berbi (?) berukuran jumbo dan boneka monyet berukuran sama.

Oliver berbisik kepada Lui, "Oi, itu bonekanya siapa?"

Lui mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi katanya itu bonekanya Kiyoteru-_sensei.._"

Keringat dingin langsung mengalir dari dahi Kiyoteru ketika mendengar bisik-bisikan Oliver dan Lui di belakangnya.

_Sialan, rahasia gue kebongkar!_

"Ibu sangat menyayangi kalian, nak!" IA tersenyum haru sembari menciumi kepala kedua boneka tersebut.

Dan entah karena apa, mendadak para penonton kompak ber-'ewww' sesaat.

"_Aria—nama ibu itu—sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya. Sayangnya, tak lama setelah itu, ada kejadian yang tak menyenangkan."_

Panggung gelap sesaat. IA berlari ke belakang panggung, meninggalkan 'anaknya' terlelap kembali di tempat tidurnya.

"_Saat itu, Aria sedang menimba air di sumur dan membersihkan jamban di belakang rumahnya. Ia membiarkan pintu rumahnya terbuka, dan tidak menyadari ada yang tanpa izin memasuki rumahnya."_

Gakupo melompat keluar dari balik panggung sambil membawa sebuah karung. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap menghampiri tempat tidur. Seringai…banci menghiasi wajahnya.

"…Ini penculiknya? Kok mukanya mirip sama muka tukang becak di pasar deket rumah gue, ya?" Teto berbisik kepada Ted yang duduk disampingnya.

"_Ya, wanita itu—ah maksud saya lelaki itu punya rencana jahat kepada sang bayi kembar. Dengan cekatan, ia memasukkan sang bayi perempuan ke dalam sarung—maksud saya karungnya. Setelah melakukan hal itu, lelaki kejam tersebut buru-buru pergi dari rumah."_

Gakupo memasukkan si boneka berbi ke dalam karung di punggungnya. Pemuda yang diragukan _gender_nya tersebut sempat tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum meninggalkan 'rumah IA'. Yah, mungkin dia ingin memberikan kesan tertawa jahat, tapi entah kenapa gaya tertawanya mirip orang yang sedang keselek tulang ikan—atau orang asma.

"_Si bayi laki-laki langsung menangis kencang setelahnya. Aria berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendengarnya. Ibu muda itu langsung menangis begitu mengetahui anak perempuannya menghilang."_

IA memeluk boneka monyet, jatuh terduduk, dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Badannya gemetaran, membuat para penonton yakin bahwa 'Aria' merasa sangat sedih.

"…A-Anakku…" IA berucap lirih. Suaranya yang parau benar-benar menyayat hati seluruh penonton—termasuk Mayu.

Bahkan Nero dan Ted sudah ikut menangis dan berpelukan layaknya teletubbies.

"…Hehehe."

Piko sempat tertegun sejenak. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri panggung.

_Rasanya gue tadi denger ada suara ketawa, ya?_

"HUAHAHAHA!"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, penonton dibuat terkejut oleh IA yang tiba-tiba melompat bangkit dan tertawa keras.

"MUAHAHA! Akhirnya, akhirnya anakku yang seorang lagi hilang!" Soraknya. Penonton serentak fespalem (?) di tempat.

"Biaya hidup gue berkurang! Horeee! Ati-ati di sana, ya, nak! Ibu menyayangimu!" Seru IA lagi, seraya menari-nari balet menuju pintu dan menguncinya.

Tak ada yang mengira IA akan melakukan hal seperti tadi, sama sekali tak ada.

"Ehem," Piko berdehem sejenak, memerintahkan penonton untuk diam. _"Dan…Dan ternyata tak ada yang menyangka bahwa…bahwa sebenarnya Aria mengidap penyakit gilanisasi. K-Kata dokter, itulah sebabnya dia tak punya anak setelah 5 tahun menikah. L-Lalu—"_

"Gimana mau punya anak, lah bapaknya kemana?" Celetuk Nero iseng.

Yang lainnya tertegun, merenungi (?) kalimat Nero tadi. Benar juga, sih…

"_Ehm. Suami Aria sebenarnya sudah meninggal sebulan sebelum kedua anak mereka lahir," _Jelas Piko, mencoba melupakan naskah dan membiarkan drama gadungan ini terus berjalan dengan sendirinya.

"_Yah, begitulah. Anak kembar yang ternyata bernama Rin dan Len tersebut kemudian terpisah. Beberapa tahun kemudian…"_

Lampu panggung kembali padam. IA buru-buru mengangkat tempat tidur—_box _bayi—tersebut dan lari ke belakang panggung.

"_Rin tumbuh di lingkungan kerajaan. Ia tumbuh besar menjadi seorang putri yang egois. Dalam usianya yang bahkan baru 14 tahun, ia sudah menjadi ratu sebuah kerajaan—yang biasa di sebut kerajaan kuning. Rin juga mengubah namanya menjadi Riliane."_

Lampu panggung menyala kembali. Di tengah panggung sudah ada Rin yang berpakaian ala ratu, dengan gaun dan segala aksesoris berwarna kuning. Ia duduk di…lantai, sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan kipas milik tukang sate kantin.

"Pelayan gue dimana!? Gue mau minum!" Bentak Rin.

Kiyoteru fespalem. _Duh, ini ratu gaul amat pake gue-elo. _

Teto datang dari belakang panggung dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Di tangannya sudah ada nampan berisi segelas air putih.

"I-Ini, yang mulia!"

"Hmm?" Rin mengamati isi gelas dengan teliti. "Air apa ini?"

"A-Ah?" Teto menatap Rin dengan gugup. "I-Itu air…rebusan terongnya Venomania-san, yang mulia!"

Muncul perempatan di dahi Rin. Tanpa ragu, ia menyiramkan air di gelas itu ke arah Teto. Tentu saja Teto terkejut. Tapi dirinya buru-buru menunduk dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan saya, yang mulia!"

"Huh! Pergi sana!" Usir Rin. Teto mengangguk cepat kemudian kembali ke belakang panggung.

"_Ratu Riliane sangat egois dan kejam dalam memimpin kerajaannya. Ia tak segan menghukum bahkan membunuh siapapun yang berani melawan perintahnya."_

"Yohio!"

"Yang mulia!" Kali ini Yohio yang keluar dari belakang panggung dan menghadap Rin.

"Bawakan aku kendaraan yang bisa melewati daerah apapun! Kendaraan itu juga harus bisa berjalan secepat angin!"

"Baik, yang mulia!"

Yohio kembali ke belakang panggung. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali ke depan panggung dengan membawa…seekor kuda.

Eh tunggu… Itu bukan kuda beneran…

"Hee!?" Kiyoteru pespalem ketika menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari kuda tersebut.

Kuda yang dibawa Yohio berjalan dengan dua kaki layaknya manusia bisa, pemirsa. Lihat saja penampakan kuda itu sekarang…

"Yo, yo! Eferibadi! Wassap, bro!?"

…Itu Yuuma. VY2 Yuuma.

_Yuuma jadi kuda!? Kok kagak elit banget!? Yang warasan dikit, gak ada ya?_

Yah, itulah yang ada di pikiran semua orang yang tengah menonton drama jadi-jadian ini.

Bahkan bukan hanya para penonton. Lihatlah Rin yang sekarang juga sedang terbengong-bengong di tempatnya sekarang.

Yuuma sang kuda menyeringai saat melihat Rin yang kebingungan di sana.

"Yo, yo, yang mulia! Apa ka—"

"Usir. Dia."

Yuuma mematung di tempat. Ha, dia bahkan baru saja muncul dan sudah diusir lagi oleh sang ratu? Memalukan!

"E-Eh, ini kuda terhebat di seantero kerajaan kuning, yang mulia!" Yohio mencoba mengurungkan niat Rin untuk mengusir si kuda.

"Hanya dia?" Rin menatap Yuuma tajam. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari kendaraan lain!"

Rin langsung berlari ke belakang panggung, meninggalkan Yuuma, Yohio, dan seluruh orang yang ada di aula terbengong-bengong heran.

_Ini drama macam apa..!?_

"Sebentar…" Lui menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri. Ia merasakan adanya suatu getaran aneh.

"Gempa…?" Gumamnya lagi.

Yang lain pun ikut berdiam dan celingak-celinguk mencari sumber getaran. Kiyoteru langsung memasang tampang horor ketika sebuah bayangan muncul di kepalanya.

"RIN, JANGAN BAWA _ROADROLLER-_MU KESINI!"

"Eh?" Rin menoleh dari balik panggung. "Masa gak boleh?"

"Kagak!" Tegas Kiyoteru. Ia jelas-jelas tak mau aula sekolah sampai hancur gara-gara drama gadungan ini.

"Yaah!" Rin berjalan kembali ke depan panggung. "Ya udah! Sini, kuda! Mau gue kendarain, cepetan!"

Kali ini tampang horor ada di wajah Yuuma. Dirinya tak mau 'dikendarai' oleh Rin! Rin kelihatannya memang kecil, tapi sebenarnya ia cukup berat!

Tapi demi membiarkan drama ini terus berjalan, Yuuma pun menuruti kata Rin. Cowok bersurai _pink _itu kemudian membungkuk, memposisikan dirinya seperti seekor kuda. Rin dengan cueknya naik ke punggung Yuuma, dan memukul-mukul pelan pundaknya.

"Ayo, kuda! Cepat jalan!" Perintah si pecinta jeruk. Yuuma hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Oke…" Kemudian, Yuuma membawa Rin ke belakang panggung, diikuti Yohio.

Piko tertawa gugup, lalu melanjutkan narasinya. Tapi kali ini tanpa naskah. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan kejadian yang menyimpang dari naskah aslinya. Karena itu, ia akan membiarkan cerita berlanjut dengan sendirinya. Dirinya tinggal menyesuaikan.

"_Riliane mempunyai seorang pelayan yang dekat dengannya, bernama Allen Avadonia. Tapi Riliane tidak menyadari kalau Allen sebenarnya adalah saudara kembarnya dulu."_

Len dan Rin beranjak keluar dari belakang panggung bersamaan.

"Riliane-_hime… _Apakah anda percaya kalau aku adalah saudara kembarmu yang terpisah saat kecil?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba. Rin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_Random _banget pertanyaannya. Tapi…" Rin menatap Len lekat-lekat. "Mungkin saja percaya. Soalnya, kau sangat mirip denganku."

"_Riliane ternyata memendam perasaan kepada seorang pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan nun jauh disana; kerajaan biru. Pangeran itu bernama Kyle."_

"Siapa yang kau sukai, nona Riliane?" Tanya Len, seraya menyisir rambut Rin dengan sebuah sisir. Rin tersenyum lebar.

"K-Kurasa pangeran Kyle dari Kerajaan Biru! Dia keren, _charming, _baik, begitu deh pokoknya!" Jelas Rin menggebu-gebu. Len hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Riliane-hime sudah menyukai seseorang rupanya."

"_Sayangnya, Kyle menyukai Michaela, seorang gadis biasa dari kota kecil; kota hijau. Suatu hari, Allen yang sedang berjalan-jalan di kota Hijau bertemu Kyle dan Michaela yang sedang berjalan bersama. Allen pun jatuh cinta kepada Michaela."_

Kaito dan Miku keluar dari panggung beriringan, sedangkan Rin kembali ke belakang panggung.

Kipas angin dari samping panggung menyala, membuat efek hari berangin di panggung.

Entah dari mana, sebuah celana renang pendek laki-laki terbang tertiup angin menuju panggung… Dan jatuh tepat di pangkuan Miku.

"Hmm?" Miku _sweatdrop _melihat sebuah 'barang keramat' ada di pangkuannya sekarang. Ia mengacungkannya ke atas. "Ini punya siapa?" Tanyanya, seraya menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mencari pemilik seonggok celana tersebut.

"Mungkin punya dia, Mi!" Kaito asal menunjuk ke arah Len—yang tengah berdiri jones dan melamun di pojokan panggung.

"Ah, punyamu?" Miku berlari menghampiri Len yang masih bingung apa yang terjadi barusan. Miku tersenyum sembari menyodorkan celana renang pink mencolok itu.

"Ini bukan punya—"

"Oh, punyamu?" Miku kembali tersenyum misterius dan memotong ucapan Len. Sang gadis _twintail _segera meletakkan si benda keramat ke tangan Len.

"Lain kali kalau lagi jemurin baju jangan pas hari berangin begini! Jaa!" Miku pun berlalu, menghampiri Kaito, dan berjalan kembali ke belakang panggung.

Len hanya terbengong-bengong disana. "G-Gadis tadi… Manis juga, ya," Gumam sang pecinta pisang.

"_Tapi, Riliane begitu kesal saat mengetahui kalau Kyle menyukai Michaela dan menolak lamaran pernikahan yang Riliane ajukan. Tanpa ragu, sang ratu muda langsung menyuruh Allen untuk membunuh semua gadis berambut hijau yang hidup di dunia ini, tak terkecuali. Itu berarti, termasuk Michaela."_

Len dan Miku kembali ke panggung.

"Tinggal…seorang gadis berambut hijau lagi yang belum kubunuh…" Suara Len bergetar. Michaela sudah ada di depannya. Len hanya tinggal menusukkan pisau tajam yang ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya ke punggung Miku.

"A-Ah! Kamu yang waktu itu!"

Len terlonjak. Miku sudah terlebih dulu berbalik. Rencananya menikam Miku dari belakang pun gagal. Ia buru-buru mencari rencana baru.

"Nona…"

"Ya?"

Len memeluk Miku. Memang hanya akting, tapi cukup membuat dua orang—maniak jeruk dan maniak es krim—yang ada di belakang panggung sekarang mengamuk…

"Len. Abis ini gue gorok lu."

Bulu kuduk Len merinding mendengar suara kutukan yang berat dari belakang panggung.

"Cepetan Mik, pecahin kantong darahnya!" Bisik Len panik. Miku mengangguk.

Miku memposisikan kantung darah yang dipegangnya ke depan perutnya, membiarkan Len menusuk kantung tersebut. Kantung darah itu pecah dan menodai perut juga pisau Len, memberikan kesan seolah Len benar-benar menusuk Miku.

"…!"

"Maafkan aku."

Bruk!

Miku terjatuh dan tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai. Len berlari meninggalkannya ke belakang panggung sambil menutupi wajahnya, seolah sedang menangis.

"_Michaela kemudian meninggal dunia setelah Allen tusuk. Beberapa hari kemudian, Kyle kembali berkunjung ke kota Trampoli. Ia begitu heran melihat kondisi kota tersebut yang sangat sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Pemuda bersurai biru tersebut begitu terkejut ketika melihat gadis yang dicintainya sudah tiada. Di samping tubuh Michaela, tergeletak setangkai mawar kuning. Dari situlah Kyle tahu bahwa yang membunuh Michaela adalah Allen, sang pelayan kerajaan kuning."_

Ekspresi _shock _tergambar jelas di wajah Kaito. Air mata mulai muncul di sudut pelupuk matanya. Kaito memeluk Miku erat-erat. Yang dipeluk tetap memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menahan nafasnya selama mungkin, agar bisa membuat kesan seolah dirinya benar-benar mati.

"Aku bersumpah…akan menghancurkan kerajaan kuning. Dengan tanganku sendiri. Demi membalaskan dendam Michaela…"

"_Ya, Kyle bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam Michaela. Dengan amarah yang meluap, pemuda itu pergi ke kerajaan kuning. Di tengah perjalanan itulah, ia bertemu dengan Germaine Avadonia, seorang ksatria wanita dari kerajaan Merah."_

Panggung menjadi gelap. Samar-samar, terlihat Miku yang berlari ke belakang panggung.

Lampu panggung kembali menyala ketika Miku sudah tak ada di panggung. Sekarang, yang ada di panggung adalah Meiko dan Kaito.

"Ho, pangeran Kyle. Kemanakah kau akan pergi? Kau terlihat sangat marah," Ucap Meiko tenang. Kaito memelototkan matanya.

"Membalaskan dendam Michaela dan seluruh penduduk kota hijau yang musnah di habisi oleh pelayan kerajaan kuning atas suruhan Riliane!" Jawab Kaito geram. Mata Meiko membulat sempurna.

"Michaela? Gadis baik itu… Sudah tiada?" Ia kembali bertanya, tak percaya. "Dan seluruh penduduk kota hijau juga…sudah mati? Di tangan Riliane?"

"Ya!"

"Ratu kejam itu…" Meiko menunduk. "…Benar-benar harus mati. Aku akan ikut denganmu. Aku juga ingin membalaskan dendamku dulu kepadanya."

Kaito mengangguk. "Ayo!"

Mereka kembali ke belakang panggung.

"_Kyle dan Germaine pun berangkat bersama menuju kerajaan kuning. Tak lupa, mereka membawa pasukan masing-masing. Mereka juga mengajak orang-orang yang mereka temui di perjalanan untuk ikut menghancurkan kerajaan kuning."_

Piko menarik nafas sejenak. _Lelah juga menjadi narator, _pikirnya.

"_Sementara itu, Allen sudah mendapat perasaan kalau Kyle akan datang dan menghancurkan kerajaan kuning. Dengan agak takut, Allen menyuruh Riliane untuk 'bertukar tempat' dengannya."_

"Riliane-hime," Len menatap manik biru Rin dengan serius. "Aku mendapat perasaan bahwa akan ada pasukan dari kerajaan lain yang menyerang kerajaan ini. Lebih baik kau melarikan diri dari sekarang, yang mulia!"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya angkuh. "Perasaanmu bisa saja salah!"

"Tidak, kali ini perasaanku sangat kuat, yang mulia! Aku bisa merasakan…Ada yang datang! Ayo, yang mulia!" Len menarik tangan Rin dan mengajaknya pergi ke belakang panggung dengan sebuah anggukan—isyarat.

"Aku tak mau yang mulia ditangkap, dan di adili oleh mereka. Ayo kita memanfaatkan wajah kita yang mirip!" Seru Len lagi. Rin mengernyitkan dahi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Lihat, wajah kita kan mirip. Aku tinggal melepas ikatan rambutku, dan aku akan langsung terlihat seperti dirimu. Anda harus memakai bajuku dan mengikat rambutmu. Dengan begitu, mereka akan mengira aku adalah dirimu, dan dirimu adalah aku! Kau bisa kabur! Biarkan aku yang tertangkap, yang mulia!"

Rin terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap wajah Len, mencari keseriusan dari manik lawan bicaranya. Dan ya, keseriusan jelas terlihat memenuhi mata Len.

"Oke. Aku menyetujui rencanamu."

Kemudian, mereka berlari ke belakang panggung.

"_Riliane dan Allen pun saling bertukar posisi. Rencana Allen mungkin berhasil, karena mereka berdua benar-benar mirip dan susah dibedakan. Setelah sukses bertukar posisi, Allen menyuruh Riliane untuk pergi secepat mungkin dari kerajaan. Tepat sesaat setelah Riliane pergi, Germaine, Kyle, dan pasukan mereka memasuki kerajaan."_

Meiko, Kaito, dan Len—yang sudah memakai gaun Rin—memasuki panggung.

Kaito setengah mati menahan tawa melihat penampilan Len—yang _cantik—_sekarang. Ia beberapa kali terkikik kecil. Meiko—yang tak mau dramanya kacau hanya gara-gara Kaito—menarik syal Kaito cukup kencang beberapa kali ke belakang, layaknya kambing dan penggembalanya.

"Hoi, jangan ketawa dulu! Cepet selesaian dramanya!" Ucap Meiko kesal. Kaito _sweatdrop _dan membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf menghadap Meiko.

"Iya, iya!"

"Kau! Kau sudah terkepung, Riliane!" Meiko menodongkan pedangnya tepat ke dada Len. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, itu benar-benar pedang asli. Wajah Len langsung pucat ketika pedang nan tajam tersebut hanya berjarak 5 cm dari dadanya. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipis si cowok pecinta pisang.

"…"

"Dan sekarang," Kaito dengan cepat menarik tangan Len untuk kembali ke belakang panggung. "Kau harus menerima balasan akan perbuatanmu. Penggal mungkin adalah hukuman yang paling pantas untukmu."

Meiko tersenyum sinis seraya mengangguk. Matanya menyorotkan kebencian yang sangat terhadap tokoh Allen.

"Kalau kau tak egois dan kejam, kau tak akan mendapat hukuman seperti ini, Riliane."

Lampu panggung kompak mati.

"_Allen—yang dikira adalah Riliane—pun dibawa ke tempat pemenggalan. Menurut rencana, dirinya akan dipenggal pada pukul 3 sore di hadapan seluruh penduduk kerajaan kuning."_

Ketika lampu panggung menyala kembali, sudah ada alat pemenggal (?) yang benar-benar mirip dengan aslinya, termasuk pisau yang akan digunakan untuk memenggal kepala. Kiyoteru yakin itu malah benar-benar alat pemenggal yang asli, entah dari mana Miku dkk mendapatkannya.

Dan di sana, di samping alat pemenggal, sudah berdiri Len, Kaito, dan Meiko. Len masih berpakaian layaknya seorang ratu; rambut digerai dan gaun kuning pucat mengembang—sangat mirip dengan Rin.

"Letakkan kepalamu disana!" Suruh Meiko kencang, menunjuk tempat untuk meletakkan kepala di alat pemenggal (?)

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, Riliane?" Kaito bersiap untuk melepaskan tali yang terhubung dengan pisau pemenggal.

Dirinya tahu, alat itu asli—termasuk pisaunya. Saat mendapat isyarat nanti, dia tak akan melepaskan tali tersebut dan membunuh temannya—tentu saja. Nanti, dari belakang barisan penonton, Gakupo akan memberikan sinyal kepada Yohio dan Yuuma yang sudah berjaga di belakang panggung untuk bersiap-siap menurunkan tirai panggung. Nanti, saat Meiko sudah meneriakkan sesuatu, barulah Yohio dan Yuuma menurunkan tirai, menutupi panggung. Di saat yang bersamaan pula, Mayu akan mengasah sebuah pisau dengan batu dari belakang panggung, untuk memberi efek suara pisau yang memenggal kepala Len. Setelah itu, barulah Piko menyelesaikan narasi cerita.

"…Tidak ada." Len menggeleng pelan. Seringai aneh muncul dan menghiasi wajah Kaito.

"Kalau begitu…" Meiko mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kaito. Kaito mengangguk mengerti.

"Lakukan sekarang!"

Len memejamkan matanya takut. Ia memang belum mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hanya Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Miku, Yuuma, Mayu, Yohio, dan Piko yang tahu rencana tadi.

Sialnya, tangan Kaito agak licin. Ia juga kurang erat memegangi tali. Dengan wajah horor, semua yang ada di panggung memperhatikan talinya lepas dari genggaman Kaito, dan pisau nan tajam jatuh dengan cepat menuju leher Len. Len tetap memejamkan matanya, badannya membeku di tempat. Pisau itu jatuh bergerak cepat. Ujungnya mengilap tajam, siap memotong leher Len dengan sekali potong.

Yuuma langsung melupakan rencana awal. Ia berlari memasuki panggung, bermaksud menyelamatkan Len.

Tapi rupanya, sang pemuda berambut _pink _kalah cepat dengan… Kagami Rin.

Melihat Len dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati itu, Rin refleks berlari memasuki panggung dan menarik Len dengan cepat menjauhi alat pemenggal. Penonton mulai berteriak histeris melihat mereka.

"SREK!"

Semua orang memejamkan matanya, tak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Semua berjalan layaknya _slow motion. _Meiko hampir ambruk dari panggung, saking ngerinya membayangkan pisau tersebut mengiris leher Len. Teto sudah…um…Pura-pura pingsan di kursi. Miku—yang berada di samping panggung, tepatnya di belakang tirai panggung di pinggiran—malah sudah menangis. Hanya karena drama, temannya sampai mati? Konyol sekali!

"…Allen!"

Jeritan Rin memenuhi aula. Bayangan kepala Len yang sudah terpisah dengan badannya di atas panggung sana memenuhi otak masing-masing penonton.

Tapi Luka mulai heran karena hidungnya tidak mendeteksi aroma anyir darah sedikit pun. Walau masih agak ngeri, ia mencoba membuka matanya.

"Eeeh!?" Manik biru Luka membulat sempurna ketika melihat apa yang ada di panggung.

Pisau pemenggal sudah ada di tempat meletakkan leher (?). Tapi tak ada kepala berlumuran darah tanpa leher disana. Tempat itu benar-benar bersih, sama seperti sebelum mereka mempertontonkan drama mereka. Yang terlihat di atas panggung sana hanya Rin dan Len yang kini sedang saling…berpelukan?

"Allen! Allen!" Rin memekik kencang seraya mendekap Len erat. Air mata terus meluncur dari mata birunya. Len hanya terdiam di sana, nafasnya masih belum teratur.

"Maafkan aku! Aku egois! Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Sang pemuda pecinta pisang tersenyum kecil dan mengelus kepala Rin pelan. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, _hime._"

Dan kemudian kedua remaja tersebut kembali saling berpelukan, dengan Rin yang masih sesenggukan dan Len yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya akibat kejadian barusan.

"_D-Dan kemudian, Allen pun tak jadi mati. Riliane menjadi ratu yang baik, dan semua hidup bahagia. Selamanya. Setidaknya sampai drama ini selesai." _

Penonton? Cengo massal di tempat.

Teto pingsan, Oliver membeku di tempat, Nero justru tertidur lelap, Gumi ngesot dari bangku, Meiko ambruk di panggung, sedangkan Yohio, Ted, dan Lui kompak memucat.

Oh, jangan lupakan Miki yang langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk muntah.

Juga Miku yang kini siap mencekik Kaito karena kebodohannya melepaskan pisau pemenggal.

Lalu…Sang guru?

"B-Bravo…!" Kiyoteru bangkit dari bangku, kemudian bertepuk tangan pelan. Tangannya sedikit gemetaran akibat kejadian tadi.

"Kalian semua… hebat sekali! Walau tadi hampir terjadi kecelakaan fatal, tapi akting kalian benar-benar hebat!" Ia mengambil buku nilai murid keramatnya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

"Kagamine, Kagami, Shion, Hatsune, dan Sakine-san mendapat nilai 90! Sedangkan Utatane, IA, Kamui, Kasane, VY2, Yohioloid, kalian mendapat nilai 85! Cukup mendongkrak nilai kalian walau sedikit!"

Dan semua orang yang disebutkan Kiyoteru barusan tersenyum lebar.

"Asiiik! Nilai gue nambah padahal gue cuma jadi narator!"

"Kok kayaknya si Gakupo enak banget ye cuma jadi banci terong tapi dapet 85…"

"Kenapa sih lo? Iri?"

"Eh kupret, kagak. Mana mungkin gue sudi jadi terong dalam sehari."

"KAITO."

"Y-Ya…Rin…?"

"TADI KENAPA LU—EH JANGAN KABUR LU, TIMUN!"

"Mik, tangkepin Kaito! Pengen gue kulitin terus gue sate!"

"He? Enggak boleh, dia piaraan kesayangan Miku!"

"Kok gue jadi piaraan…"

"Ya udah deh, yang cakepan dikit, babu!"

"Kaito emang pantesnya jadi babu, Mik."

"Diem lu Ted TToTT"

"Mei? Hoi bibir nyepam, bangun! Jangan pingsan di panggung! Lu kalo pingsan yang lebih elit dikit kek, jangan di sini!"

"….Hmm…Sake…"

"…Harga diri gue terinjek-injek gara-gara jadi kuda…"

"Udah sih Yuu, yang penting dapet nilai!"

"AH IYA LU MAH ENAK LEN, DIPELUK RIN, DAPET NILAI BAGUS PULA!"

"Eh tadi hidup gue dipertaruhkan gara-gara Kaito, lho!"

"Sukurin, emang enak."

"…"

Di tengah keributan para murid berdosa itu, Kiyoteru diam-diam pergi keluar meninggalkan aula, sambil tersenyum-senyum gak jelas.

Di tangannya ada buku nilai murid yang terbuka…

Ada tanda ceklis di kolom yang bertuliskan _KKM _di samping semua nama murid 2-4.

"Hahaha, mereka percaya aja kalo nilainya di bawah KKM semua. Tapi baguslah, aku jadi bisa menikmati drama dari mereka!"

…Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau anak-anak 2-4 sampai tahu soal hal ini.

================================================================"

**Selesai! **

**Emang agak gaje sih TTwTT**

**Maaf banget aku gak update sampe 2 bulan lebih! Mood author buat bikin fic mendadak turun drastis ;-;**

**Untungnya author paksa-paksain buat ngelanjutin, akhirnya mood author balik! **

**Makasih buat kalian semua yang udah sabar nunggu chapter ini dan yang mau baca ini sampe selesai ya! Sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**

**Jaa, Ai lop yu! :*/plis**


End file.
